Night mares
by Lostprophets167
Summary: Harry is back at the burrow and having night mares but when he goes downstairs one night. He finds out just some stuff he doesnt know about Ginny Sorry the summary is not that good rr!
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys this is a one shot of Harry and Ginny but if yall review and like it, I can make it be longer

"Harry….Harry!…Harry!!!" Ron was yelling.

Harry was having another nightmare yet again. Ron was usually able to sleep through them but tonight was a really bad one.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled while sitting strait up.

"Harry it was just a night mare. Man, they are getting worse. I'm going to go back to sleep. Can you?"

"Yeah" Harry said while trying to get comfortable again. An hour later Harry was still laying there staring at the ceiling thinking about the first day he got to the Burrow. He still remembers it perfectly Harry thought while smiling,

"Harry! Oh how good to see you dear! Your skin and bone! Oh let me go get you some food. Those muggles are horrible!" Mrs. Weasley said while letting go of Harry.

"Err thanks Mrs.Weasly." Harry said while trying to catch his breath for the rib crushing hug.

Harry and Ron started to make their way upstairs when he saw a girl come out of the bathroom. She was beautiful, only wearing pajama pants and a tight Nirvana shirt she looked like an angel. She was listening to headphones and walking right by them. **Oh my god! That's Ginny. I need to stop thinking like that. When did she start looking so good? Man**

"Oy Ginny! Are you going to say hi to Harry or act like he's not there?" Ron yelled to Ginny

"Oh! Hi Harry! Sorry I didn't even see yall there" Ginny said with a slight smile. She came over and gave Harry a big hug and then looked into his eyes. He could see darkness behind those sweet brown eyes. She was hiding something.

"What are you listening to?" Harry asked

"Bottom of a Bottle by Smile Empty Soul, they are a great band. Hermione took me to a music shop and I fell in love with them. Wanna listen?"

Harry said yes and she put the headphones on his head.

Been scared and lonely  
I've asked myself is something wrong with you  
My girlfriend told me  
I need some time alone to deal with issues

But something makes me carry on  
It's difficult to understand  
Why I always wanna fly

I do it for the drugs  
I do it just to feel alive  
I do it for the love  
That I get from the bottom of a bottle

You always call me  
And ask me how I make it through the day  
I'm always fallin'  
I guess it's just God's way of making me pay

But something makes me carry on  
It's difficult to understand, why I always wanna fly

I do it for the drugs  
I do it just to feel alive  
I do it for the love  
That I get from the bottom of a bottle  
I do it for the drugs  
I do it just to feel alive  
I do it for the love  
That I get from the bottom of a bottle

When I, I wonder why I try  
And I, I wonder why I bother  
And I, I wonder why I cry  
Why I, I go through all this trouble

I do it for the drugs  
I do it just to feel alive  
I do it for the love  
That I get from the bottom of a bottle  
I do it for the drugs  
I do it just to feel alive  
I do it for the love  
That I get from the bottom of a bottle

"Wow" Harry said when the song ended and he took the head phones off.

"Yeah that's my favorite song. I feel it describes me in ways" Ginny said while looking down. Harry gave her a weird look but before he could say anything Ron had to yell out.

"Oy Ginny let me listen!" Ron said while trying to grab the headphones.

"No Ronald, you wont appreciate it and will get on my case again. Now if you would excuse me I'm going to my room. Tell mom I'm not hungry and wont be eating dinner." Ginny said while shutting the door to her room. Leaving an out raged Ron and a curious Harry

"Whats wrong with Ginny? She seems sad" Harry said while going up the stairs with Ron up to the top floor where his room was

"Oh she's been depressed since her first year but no one can get her to open up. Its just one of those things. But did you hear about the new broom they are making? Its called a…." Ron was talking and Harry would give an occasional "Yes" or "Wow" to seem like he was listening but he was really thinking about Ginny. Was she ok?

Harry decided to go down stairs and heat up some Tea. He new he wouldn't be getting some sleep for a while and Ron's snoring was getting worse.

"Harry?"

"What…" Harry said while looking up.

There on the couch was Ginny. More beautiful then ever. Her hair pulled back in a loose bun with little ringlets falling on the sides of her face. She was wearing the same things from earlier and but had a book with her.

"Hi Harry. Why are you up so late?" Ginny asked while patting a space by her on the couch and gesturing him to come and sit. When Harry came and sat down he looked at her and just stared her.

"I Could ask you the same thing" Harry said

"Oh…well I couldn't sleep so I came down stairs." Ginny said while avoiding his eyes

"Ginny"

"Yes Harry?"

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing why would you think something is wrong?"

"Those song lyrics, they aren't somthign that should be describing how you feel"

When Ginny didn't respond and started to get up Harry pulled her back down

"Ginny, do you still have night mares about the chamber?"

"Do not. Bring up. The chamber" Ginny said with an icy and dark tone

"Ginny you need to talk about it"

"NO I DO NOT! I haven't and I wont. No one understands."

"I do"

Ginny towards toward him and stared into his eyes. Oh those eyes. The eyes she fell in love with the first time she saw him. They were beautiful green emerald eyes. She could just stare at them for hours **Stop thinking like that. He would never think of you like that. Your only Ron's little sister to him** Ginny thought to her self.

Just when she was turning around to go up stairs she felt something warm and soft on her lips. Harry's lips! **Oh my god oh my god oh my god. Harry's kissing me. Oh my god.** Ginny thought while Harry was thinking **Oh my god, I just kissed Ginny**

When they parted Ginny looked up and smiled. Oh yes. This would be an interesting summer.

A/n Read Review please!! Good? Bad? Horrible and I shouldn't right anymore? Tips? Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter2

It had now been four weeks since the infamous kiss, and ever since Harry and Ginny had been "dating" but Harry wanted more. Ginny still wouldn't open up about the chamber and her past but she seemed to be a bit happier and eating more. On Harry's birthday Ginny and Harry went for a walk. Enjoying the silence and each other's presence. Until Harry broke the silence.

"Ginny can I ask you something"

"Sure Harry"

"Well…errm..see..Willyouofficiallybecomemygirlfriend" Harry said in a rush while looking at the ground.

"What did you say Harry?" Ginny said while looking at him.

"I said, will you officially become my girlfriend" This time with more confidence and looking at Ginny in the eye.

"Of course Harry! I would love nothing more." Ginny said while standing up and kissing him softly on the lips.

Harry pulled her back and made the kiss more passionate. She snaked her hands up around his neck and played with his hair while he had his hands around her waste. When to ruin the moment Ron had to come rushing up.

"WHAT ARE YALL DOING!!"? Ron said in an out raged voice but anyone who was not as embarrassed as Ginny and Harry could tell he was joking.

"Look Ron, we were just erm,.."

"Harry mate! Don't worry I was just messing around. Hermione has arrived and everyone is waiting for you Harry. Dinner is ready" Ron said while walking away laughing.

When Harry and Ginny came back inside everyone was around the table waiting for Harry to start dinner. It was a small family dinner only Fred and George, Ginny, Hermione and Ron and of course Mr. And Mrs.Weasley. It was a delicious meal filled with all of Harry's favorites. Then at the end it was time for presents. From Fred and George he got the latest products from their shop From Hermione he got a book on defending the dark arts, which he thought would come useful soon enough. From Ron he got a mini quidditch (spelling? Sorry my book is in the other room) set that helps you come up with plays, Harry did not know why he got this gift but was grateful enough. From Mr. And Mrs. Weasley he got different baked goods and a knitted sweater, which he found to be emerald green and have a big "H" on the front. And last but not least he got a beautiful hand made quilt. It had different poems, memories, quotes and a warming charm on it so he was always comfortable. He loved that gift cause he knew it was something he would keep a long time. When everyone had left Harry went up to his room to lay down and put his gifts away. When he finally laid down he looked at all the different quotes on the quilt and at the bottom there were the lyrics to Bottom of a Bottle. He then remembered he needed to ask her why she liked those lyrics so much. He decided to get up to ask her when he heard a blood curling scream come from Ginny's room.

A/N hahahahha A cliffy! I hope yall liked it. Next chapter up after I get at last 3 reviews. Thanks for the people who have been reading it!


End file.
